


Saying Goodbye

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac stops by Derek's loft before he goes to France for an emotional goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

Isaac stood across from Derek in the loft, a big steel table separating them. There was an uncomfortable silence, but both were unwilling to break it. Isaac finally took a breath and began to speak.

“I’m leaving. Argent’s going to France, and he invited me to go with him. I said yes. I can’t stay here. Not after Allison, or Boyd, or Erica. I need to get away from the supernatural for a while. Just be a teenager again.”

Derek said nothing, just stared at the table, praying that the teen would leave without another word. He didn’t.

“I-I wasn’t sure if you’d care, but I couldn’t just not tell you. I couldn’t just leave you like that.” Isaac mumbled the last bit.

“Of course you could. You don’t owe me anything Isaac. And you’re wrong. I do care. I have _always_ cared. About you, about Erica..about Boyd. I know it doesn’t seem like it. I was a terrible alpha, a terrible guardian. I treated you three li-” He trailed off when Isaac turned to face him abruptly.

"Stop,” growled the younger man. “I was wrong, accusing you of doing something _to_ us, when I knew that all you did was _save_ us.You did the best you could. You’re right, you were a terrible alpha. And guardian. You always forgot to buy Erica her poptarts. Never bought me the right brand of hair gel, and refused to buy Boyd diet coke because you said it tastes like ass.”

Derek snorted softly. “It does.”

"But that’s not the point. You tried your best, and maybe it wasn’t what was best for us. Maybe if you hadn’t bitten us, they’d still be here. Their lives were short, but I know for a fact that the time they spent with you was the happiest they’ve ever been.”

“Right. If they were happy, they would’ve stayed.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “You don’t get it do you? If it weren’t for you, they wouldn’t have the courage to leave. Don’t tell me you didn’t know how badly they wanted to run away before the bite. Because of you, they were brave enough to do that. They lived Derek.”

The older man scoffed. “What did I do that’s so great? Huh? You were doing fine before me. I was blinded by my thirst for power.”

“That’s just it. They were doing fine, even though I wasn’t. When you took us in, we started doing great. Erica got stared at for her beauty and assertiveness, not her seizures. Boyd wasn’t alone anymore. And I was able to ask questions without flinching.”

“Yeah, and what good does that do when I got two of you killed, huh?”

Isaac growled in frustration. “Damn it Derek! You’re right, okay? You were a terrible alpha, and not exactly guardian of the year. But you took us in. The lives you gave us were a lot better than the ones we had before. You’ve made some bad choices, but you’ve become a damn good person. And I’m honored to have called you my alpha.”

The older man tried to hide his smile. “And I’m honored to have had you as a beta. You’re a good kid Isaac. Give France hell.”

“I will. Take care of yourself okay? I know I never showed it much, but you’re one of the greatest things that’s ever happened to me. I’m truly grateful for everything you did.” The teen let out a small smile.

Derek returned the grin. “That means a lot, really. I’m glad I got some things right with you. Hey, you call me if you ever need anything okay? I’m not your alpha anymore, but I’ll always be here.”

He was surprised when the younger man pulled him in for a hug, stood frozen for a few moments before he broke out in a smile and returned the gesture. They looked at each other for a few seconds before the teen turned at walked out of the loft.

He was a damn good kid.


End file.
